In the related art, a technology which switches a control mode from current mode control to voltage mode control in accordance with amplitude of a load current is disclosed. In the current mode control, a detecting circuit of an output current is required so that power consumption is larger than that of the voltage mode control. However, the current mode control has an advantage in an excellent load response characteristic.